Godliness, Next to Cleanliness
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: "I hate to say it, Eames," Arthur breathed heavily as he motioned to the space around them, "but your cluttered mess of an apartment is quite a turn off." EamesArthur, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Inception._

_**Summary: "I hate to say it, Eames," Arthur breathed heavily as he motioned to the space around them, "but your cluttered mess of an apartment is quite a turn off." EamesArthur, oneshot**_

_My latest Inception fanfic! This is my first time to write these two together, and I hope I do a decent job. I loved their dynamic in the movie, so I hope that I don't screw it up too bad. But hey, fanfiction is for play, so I just want to have fun with the characters anyway lol. Anyway, please enjoy this!_

* * *

**Godliness, Next to Cleanliness**

* * *

His lips were insistent, plying against the other man's.

The smaller of the two arched into the touch of the other. A small moan escaped from his lips as his back arched slightly as fingers threaded their way through impeccably styled hair.

It would seem comical to anyone else, their situation, barely being able to make their way to the apartment due to their intoxication in each other. But for them, this situation was anything but comical.

Eames latched his lips onto Arthur's ear, and the smaller man let out a grunt in response. A rough, breathy "_darling_" escaped the former's mouth, let out in pants against Arthur's skin. They were tangled in one another, something so strange looking that one might not know what they were looking at if they were to lay eyes on them at this moment.

They parted for a single moment, as Eames fumbled for the keys to his apartment. Arthur glanced at him, his hair mussed, cheeks red, lips bruised, and glad that they were alone for this brief moment. He wouldn't know what to do if Cobb or anyone else would've seen him like this, looking oh-so desperate and unkempt over _Eames_ of all people. Of course, it wasn't without reason.

Eames seemed not to know how to unlock his own apartment, something he must have done for ages. It was almost like he was purposefully missing the keyhole, just to make Arthur squirm that much more - and _oh _was Arthur squirming...

"Give me a moment..." Eames sounded frustrated with himself, and finally - _finally _- the key slid into the lock and he twisted a bit too forcefully. Arthur was afraid for a split second that the metal would break off inside the doorknob, but he breathed out with relief as Eames pulled the key out, unharmed, and opened the door.

"About damn time." Arthur growled at him.

Eames curved those talented lips of his into a smile, "Good things come to those who wait."

"Jackass."

"I remember you liking my ass."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he was backed into the room by the imposing figure of Eames.

The mood quickly resumed as soon as Arthur kissed a very sensitive spot on Eames's neck - a place only Arthur seemed to know about. It seemed that the Point Man knew a lot about him. It should seem as strange, but Eames didn't think it odd at all.

Eames pushed him forward, kicking the door shut with his foot as they maneuvered their way into the apartment. Damn anyone that try to interrupt them this time. He kept nudging Arthur forward, steadying him when the slight man would get his foot hung on one of the random things sprawled across the floor of his apartment. This happened more than once, and Arthur would try to pull away to examine the situation, but Eames wouldn't allow it.

Eames ended up getting Arthur so far as his bed, which was messy and unkempt, much like the rest of his apartment. At least Arthur hadn't seen anything yet - he'd been too preoccupied with their _activities _to even pay attention to the junkyard-esque apartment.

He pressed Arthur against the edge of the bed, the backs of his knees giving way so that the man was now lying on the bed, with Eames on top of him. Fingers flew across the front of Arthur's shirt, unbuttoning the stylish garment that he was so well-known for.

That was when it happened.

"Ow!"

Eames smirked against Arthur's mouth, about to make a snide comment, when Arthur finally opened his eyes and took in the apartment.

He scanned over the place - dirty clothes lined the walls, some were right under his feet. His head had came into contact with a rather large, gaudy belt-buckle, which had caused him to cry out. He saw cartons of Chinese take-out on the coffee table, way in the small living room area. Socks and boxers and everything imaginable crowded the space around them. The lamp on the nightstand had a shirt hung over it. One of the picture frames was clearly crooked. And this was just what Arthur saw at first.

"What the hell, Eames?"

"What is it?" Eames replied, slightly aggravated that this was the time that Arthur decided to be chatty.

Arthur removed one of his hands from Eames's belt and motioned around the apartment, "_All this_."

"We're in my apartment, darling. And I didn't drug you or anything." Eames replied cheekily.

"No. Take a closer look."

Eames turned his head, looking around the apartment for whatever had gotten Arthur's primly pressed boxers in a twist. "I don't see anything wrong with this situation. Except for the fact that we aren't doing _this_," he pressed a kiss to Arthur's collarbone, "any longer."

Arthur placed his hands against Eames's chest and shoved lightly enough to let the other man know he wanted to sit up. Eames complied, and made way for Arthur to have whatever bitch fit he had earned.

"What is it?"

"I hate to say it, Eames," Arthur breathed heavily as he motioned to the space around them, "but your cluttered mess of an apartment is quite a turn off."

Eames blinked. He knew Arthur was a bit of a neat freak - okay, not just a bit. He wore suits to every occasion. He strategically organized his shoes in his closet. He had his DVDs in alphabetical order. His bathroom was always just so. His bedroom looked of military quality. If Eames hadn't known better, he'd say that Arthur was slightly OCD.

"...what?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done here."

"I ask again - _what_?"

"Well, only done until you clean up. Just saying." Arthur looked around with his nose crinkled a most adorable expression. If only Arthur wasn't so uptight... Then again, it was always so rewarding to see him lose that very uptight-ness around him.

"Why?"

"It looks like that will take a while, so call me when you're finished. I want this place spotless, please. It's...very distracting to have to smell your day old Chinese food while we're about to...yeah."

"I hate you some days," he replied. Eames knew that once Arthur had made up his mind that there was no changing it. If he was going to wait until Eames had cleaned his apartment, then that was what he was going to do. Not that Eames had it in him to argue, when Arthur was right in the first place. He only looked at his other half with barely concealed disappointment and rose from the bed.

"See you later, Eames."

And with that, Arthur strode from the room, leaving Eames with his messy, messy apartment for company.

After the door shut, Eames cursed, "Damn it all."

* * *

After much work on Eames's part, his apartment was cleaned and sparkling - or as sparkling as a shithole like it could look like. And Arthur was called just seconds after. Arthur arrived quickly. Eames liked to think that he was just as hard up as he was, and the dark haired man looked around the apartment with scrutinizing eyes, almost like an eagle.

"Nicely done, Eames."

"Thanks, darling."

When they got to the bedroom, silence. Perturbed, simmering silence.

"Did you just take everything and shove it underneath your bed?"

"...maybe."

Arthur stared at him for a moment, resentment in his eyes, before muttering "oh fuck it" and launching himself at the other man, planting a deep kiss on his mouth. Eames, shocked but not enough to stop the action, wrapped his arms around Arthur.

_I win. _Eames thought victoriously as Arthur pushed him back onto the bed.

* * *

_**End.**_

_And there's my latest Inception fanfic. My first Eames/Arthur one, however. I must say, I had a lot of fun writing these two, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this. I would love to hear everyone's opinions on it, and yeah... I'd love it if you reviewed, but if not, then that's okay. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
